The Wonders of Illusions
by ezcap1st
Summary: Tentacles/Tsuna - filling out a prompt from rebornanon/khrkinkmeme, LJ. Don't be fooled by the character labels, it's not 6927 if that's what ya wanna see... PWP, 1869, 27 threesome


**A/N:** This fic is set 5YL, when Tsuna's graduated and is now living at Vongola Headquarters. So that makes Tsuna 19. As for the rest, I think ya can work that out urself, I don't wanna give away the surprise yet. Ah, if you're wondering about the ages, it doesn't really matter a lot. & as for my other 'Oneshots', it somehow turned out to be harder to type than these fills... I'd thought it would be easier. Um, what else... I was filling a prompt, and I'm pretty sure my smut is quite fail; anyway, towards the end I kinda digressed, but hey, I didn't really know how to end this so – whatever.

As usual, point out any mistakes I made/missed, ConCrit is appreciated, R&R?

**Disclaimer: **KHR is owned by the awesome Amano Akira-sama~

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he stepped under the shower nozzle. Honestly, Lal was such a spartan. Rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, he twisted the knob, enjoying the feeling of hot water running over his body, washing away the sweat and grime.

"Kufufu, need some help washing your back, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Starting slightly, Tsuna twisted the knob again, shutting off the water flow and reaching for his towel. "Mukuro! Get out, I'm trying to shower! And I don't require assistance," he shouted at the air, blindly groping for his towel that had been hanging on the door of the stall.

"Looking for this?" A white, fluffy towel was pushed in front of Tsuna's face, and he grabbed it. "Yes, now can you get... out..." The brunet's voice trailed off, seeing a tentacle waving at him. "Mukuro! This isn't funny! Stop it!" He yelled, backing away. "Oh, this isn't supposed to be funny. I'm only trying to show you my thanks for getting me out of Vendice," the disembodied voice purred. The brown-eyed teen opened his mouth to argue, but the tentacle made use of the chance and shoved into his mouth. "Mmph! Nngh!" Muffled noises indicated Tsuna's protests, as he tried to push out the offending object in his mouth. Raising his hands to join in the effort, four more tentacles appeared, each restraining a limb and lifting him off the ground. The brunet's eyes widened and he struggled even more fiercely, dropping the towel on the floor.

"Now, Tsunayoshi-kun, just relax, I won't hurt you," the illusionist promised. Two more tentacles materialized and got to work, one rubbing Tsuna's dick, the other slithering across his chest to flick and rub one nipple, suctioning on the other. The Vongola Decimo sighed again, then stopped struggling. "Kufufufu, see? I knew you'd come around," the Mist Guardian chuckled, removing the tentacle gagging him. Tsuna rolled his eyes then shut them, quietly growling, "You are infuriating. Targeting me after I'm drained from training and too tired to resist... ah..." The tentacle wrapped around his dick increased its pace, simultaneously flicking at his tip at uneven intervals, making Tsuna's breath hitch.

"Oya, oya, how cruel. How could you say that I'm targeting you? Rather than possessing your body, I'm helping you relieve some stress~" The Japanese teen snorted, then cried out, as the tentacle slick with his saliva pushed into him with no warning at all. For the next few minutes, all was quiet, save for the sounds of Tsuna's ragged breathing. "Dammit Mukuro, you could have warned me," he whined in discomfort. "Where would be the fun in that?" The older male replied, amused. The tentacle pushed further into him and wiggled around, trying to locate his prostate. A loud gasp echoed in the stall, as the searching proved triumphant. The illusion withdrew, then struck again, eliciting a whimper. The other tentacle on his chest switched its actions on his nipples, teasing them into hardened nubs. As for the one around his cock, it started suctioning on different areas at random and fondling his testicles.

The tentacle slid out of Tsuna, then thrust roughly into him, retreating quickly and repeating its actions at a fast speed. Each thrust hit his prostate directly, making the hapless teenager mewl and moan. "Would you like more, Vongola?" There was no coherent reply – not that Mukuro expected one in the first place, – only a more vocal moan. Mukuro chuckled and remarked, "I'll take that as a yes." The tentacle on his chest slid downwards, abandoning its earlier administrations. Positioning itself, it entered Tsuna as well, hitting his prostate. Before the youth could register the pain of being stretched, the tentacles started pounding into him, assaulting his senses with waves of pleasure. When one pulled out, the other pushed forward, building up a pattern. The two tentacles effectively abused Tsuna's prostate, causing him to voice more moans at a louder volume.

After several long minutes, the brunet clenched his teeth; he couldn't take the stimulation any longer. Through his haze of gratification, he could hear himself moaning wantonly. He could also distantly feel that his tip was rather damp. Forcing himself to think, Tsuna panted out, "I'm, haa, gonna, gonna cum, a-ah, Muku – ah – ro..." The male he addressed hummed thoughtfully, then answered cheerfully, "That's fine, go ahead." In the next moment, there was a strong tug on his dick, coupled with a harsh thrust, making Tsuna's toes curl and see a burst of white behind his eyes. The teenager ejaculated from the flash of white-hot pleasure he felt, a choked cry accompanying his release. Blearily he opened his eyes, noticing that the tentacles were lowering him back onto solid ground that was splattered with white liquid. As soon as they let him go, Tsuna collapsed against the wall, legs splayed out. Blinking and focusing, he spotted Mukuro smirking at the cellphone he held in his hands, leaning against the door of the stall. Wait – "Mukuro, what did you do?"

"Kufufu, what makes you think I did something?"

"For starters, that's _my _phone. Plus, you're smirking. _Mukuro. _**What did you do?**"

The bi-colour-eyed male pouted. "Oya, oya, so distrusting of me, Tsunayoshi-kun. But I just used your phone to hold a video call."

Tsuna groaned and raised a hand to brush through his hair, the other braced on the floor. "So you used me to put on a show because you wanted Hibari-san to screw you," he flatly stated. Mukuro shrugged at that. Eyeing the phone, Tsuna asked, "When did you start the call? And who else did you call?" The illusionist fiddled with the phone, nonchalantly answering the questions. "After you told me you were going to cum. I called Kyouya and your lovers and the Arcobaleno."

The Japanese teenager blanched at that. "You WHAT?"

"Called your lovers and the Arcobaleno. Oops, I forgot to end the call," Mukuro smirked and pushed a few buttons, then added as an afterthought, "I'll leave your phone here with your clothes. If Kyouya shows up, tell him that I've gone back to my room first, would you?" Not waiting for a reply, the Mist Guardian faded away in a - blanket of mist, predictably enough.

And not a moment too soon too, as Tsuna draped the towel over his crotch and thighs, the door to the shower room opened noisily and three men plus one infant sauntered in, exuding bloodthirsty auras. "Where is that pineapple herbivore," Hibari Kyouya demanded. The brunet nervously stuttered, "U-um, he said he – he was going back to his room first." The ex-prefect grunted and left the room, leaving Tsuna with the other three males. "Dame-Tsuna, how dare you let yourself get caught by Mukuro. This means that you need more training," Reborn stated menacingly, an ominous glint in his eyes. Xanxus ignored him, striding over to the youth and pulling him up roughly, not paying any heed as the towel fell onto the floor once again. "You need to get disinfected," he snarled, eyes raking over the exposed body and taking in details. "Hey, Xanxus, if you're 'disinfecting' him, then what about me?" Dino inquired good-naturedly.

"He could take two – weren't you watching?" Xanxus scoffed. Dino slammed his right fist into his left palm in an "Oh!" gesture, while Tsuna watched, confused. It took him a few moments before he understood what Dino did, then he blushed and spluttered. Dino laughed and covered the embarrassed adolescent with his jacket, scooping him up into his arms. Xanxus picked up Tsuna's clothes and phone and left as well, Dino following in his wake. Reborn watched as the trio ignored him, slightly annoyed. But thinking about it, his no-good student would be feeling very sore and tired tomorrow. Which meant that he would be extra spartan in their next training, seeing as he had warned the brunet already. Perfect. A sadistic smile slipped onto his face.

In his bedroom, Tsuna felt a shiver run up his spine. It was totally unrelated to his current situation, where he had been tossed ungracefully and was lying on his bed, with two dangerous men looming over him.

He whimpered.

The lust and jealousy in Xanxus and Dino's eyes burned.

Throughout the night, the few people who dared to step anywhere near the corridor that led to the Vongola Decimo's room could hear intense moans, desperate mewls, and passionate screams of "Fuck! **Xanxus**! More! **Dino**! You're the best!" lasting till wee hours in the morning.

On the other hand, the fools that approached the hallway leading to the Mist Guardian's quarters could hear occasional sinister laughter, guttural growling or muffled moans. Later (if anyone had kept track) the sounds progressed to loud cries of "Harder! Faster, Kyouya!" and animalistic snarls, with thumping that echoed throughout the hallway.

Traumatized or heartbroken staff resigned the next day, while the fangirls who hadn't gotten a chance to hear them going at it bemoaned their losses. The only reason they knew about it was because Reborn-san had went around collecting his betting money from others, claiming that he had won the bets as to "Who tops in the 1869 relationship" (8059, the Varia and the Kokuyo gang were surprised at the results; they figured it would be Mukuro since he had won against Hibari once), "How loud 1869 were in bed" (loud enough for outsiders at the end of the hallway to hear them), and "If Dame-Tsuna would have a threesome before he turned 20" (8059 and the Varia were forced to empty their pockets to pay Reborn for that one).


End file.
